This invention relates to a unitary clock and picture frame. More particularly, the invention relates to a unitary clock and picture frame wherein the clock and picture are located in the same space within the frame and the clock is easily movable to any one of several predetermined locations.
A number of references show a combination clock and picture frame where the clock and picture are located separately adjacent each other, i.e., the clock is located on one side of the frame and the picture on the other side of the frame, or the two are located in separate but adjoining frames. Exemplary of such references are U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 346,966, Des. 347,580 and Des. 333,271.